Romeo y Julieta
by Kourai
Summary: Ella lo amaba... El sabia que no podria ser feliz mas que por Ella... pero... seria su amor suficiente para salvarlos? (review por favor!! ^^)


Romeo y Julieta  
  
Ella lo amaba; no lograba entenderlo, pero lo sabía; no había más que observar sus reacciones, siempre que sus ojos se encontraban en las secretas miradas que se enviaban a cada encuentro. Ella, pese a tener la corta edad de 27 años y una fachada altanera, era una mujer absolutamente irresistible, del tipo que mantiene a su alrededor la infranqueable incertidumbre sobre quienes son, de donde vienen, o a donde van. Se llamaba Julieta, vivía con su familia y era conocida en todo el pueblo por la misteriosa fuerza con que sin quererlo, bajo el extraño efecto de algún antiguo hechizo conjurado desde el nacimiento, atraía la atención de cualquier hombre que la conociera y lo apasionaba totalmente, pero sin llegar a amar ninguno de los pretendientes. Quizás esa era una de las razones de la mística fascinación que ejercía sobre el y que lo partía en dos siempre que se sabia cercano a ella.  
  
Se habían conocido dos años atrás, es esa misma vieja ciudad de calles polvorientas en la que ella había nacido y a donde el acababa de llegar, ella cruzaba la calle frente a la estación de ferrocarril en el justo momento en que el descendía del tren, así que sus miradas se cruzaron haciéndolos poseedores de códigos secretos de amor de los que jamás, en el tiempo que les quedase de vida podrían desprenderse.  
  
Él se llamaba Romeo, venia de la ciudad lejana de las campanas muertas y de olor a hojas secas que empañaba el aire, y había recorrido todo el país solo para llegar a ese sitio recóndito, donde deseaba poder alcanzar la paz que le merecían sus tantos años de guerra, a pesar de tener tan solo 28 años. Fue hasta esa tarde, justo en el momento de bajar del tren, cuando comprendió que la paz que tanto había anhelado, no llegaría a encontrarla en ese lugar a menos de que fuese por medio de esa mística y fascinante criatura que se encontraba frente a el.  
  
Al sentir el impacto arrebatador de su presencia; ella, siempre acostumbrada a su propio poder magnético, no alcanzaba a comprender porque aquel hombre de mirada triste, y de piel cuarteada por la sal de la intemperie, le hacia sentir el deseo de correr a refugiarse en sus brazos con sumisión infantil y de perderse en sus ojos tras un largo y profundo beso.  
  
Pasaron mas de tres meses de infinitos e insufribles encuentros por todo el pueblo, no había vez en que se encontraran cerca uno del otro que el deseo no les hirviera la sangre y los acercara cada vez mas, hasta que la tensión se hizo terriblemente insoportable; el roce, la cercanía, el beso anhelado tantas veces, el abrazo en que perderse para poder descansar de aquella agotadora fuerza que los obligaba a estar siempre cerca, y por fin, justo después de cuatro meses de su primer cruce, una veraniega noche de fiesta, repleta de engañosos encuentros y miradas secretas; estando ya cerca de la desesperación, sucumbieron a la pasión arrebatadora que los consumía desde la primera vez que se vieron.  
  
Entonces ya no pudieron estar lejos.  
  
Ella no sabia nada de su vida; al principio, justo después del primer momento juntos y por medio de las comadronas que se reunían a contar las novedades del pueblo, se había enterado que algunos años atrás había sido militar, pero lo había tomado como un conocimiento insignificante, porque a pesar de no saber lo que el era por su vida, sabia cosas mucho mas importantes para ella; sabia que la enloquecía que la llenara de susurros; que tenia una mirada dulce y melancólica que le recordaba a un niño perdido en la muchedumbre; que tenia un par de brazos, en los que ella se sentía segura; que tenia dos piernas, que lo llevaban hasta ella; que tenia olfato, con el que podía percibir desde el olor de la comida caliente en su mesa, hasta su propio aroma en una multitud; y sobretodo, sabia que la amaba, y que el era solo suyo.  
  
Comenzaron a frecuentarse secretamente, desde apresurados besos y caricias en los rincones del pueblo, hasta caminatas silenciosas por la plaza; siempre fieles a la pasión que permanecía intacta en sus corazones. Después del primer año, cuando la fiebre de amor que les inflamaba el corazón se encontraba en su punto máximo, solo hacia falta que el decidiera formalizar las cosas para que su futuro quedara totalmente consolidado, y nadie dudaba que esas eran las intenciones de la pareja.  
  
Un día finalmente quedaron comprometidos.  
  
Entonces fueron infinitamente felices, pero al tiempo en que su unión se hacia día a día mas fuerte, también era mas intensa la dependencia que sentían el uno por el otro. Sus llamados, sus brazos, sus besos, eran la única dicha que ella podía conocer, y del mismo modo él recorría los mismos caminos que ella pisaba a diario, y con ansia obsesiva devorada el recuerdo de todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Vivian el uno para hacer del otro un ángel, y adorarlo.  
  
Se veían a diario, el llegaba a su casa a la misma hora todos los días, y ella lo esperaba con infinita anticipación, y en alguna ocasiones pasando noches en vela solo deseando su presencia, juntos desarrollaron sentidos nuevos que les servían solo para detectar el menos movimiento que realizaba el otro fundiéndolos en una poderosa ráfaga de pasión; para escuchar en el silencio las palabras que nadie nunca pronunciaba; para percibir la presencia de uno aun muy lejos del espacio del otro.  
  
Para percibir el mas mínimo cambio en el ritmo de la respiración del otro.  
  
Un día él no llego.  
  
La consternación y el pánico la hicieron presa, el miedo de que el fiel amante la olvidase aunque fuese tan solo por un día la hizo perder el control de si misma y salir a vagar recorriendo el pueblo en busca de alguien que le diese cualquier información sobre el amor que sentía estar perdiendo.  
  
Después de todo un día de continua, solitaria e inútil búsqueda, el dolor de pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su único amor, el miedo de sentirse tan desolada sin el, la llenaron de desesperanza y dominada por la misma extraña fuerza que poseía su conjurado y magnético misticismo, subió a la torre mas alta de la iglesia, y prisionera como se encontraba por aquel encanto, Julieta se lanzo al vacío recordando el rostro del hombre por el que impulsivamente moría. Al tiempo mismo que Romeo, sudoroso, con miedo y perseguido, tocaba con desesperación la puerta de su casa, buscando el alivio y consuelo de los brazos de su mujer amada. Había estado todo el día huyendo; el maleficio que envolvía la belleza de Julieta, había decidido tomarlo también como victima, y enviaba a un rival, un hombre fuerte y poderoso que había jurado matarlo con tal de conseguir la afamada pasión de tan enigmático animal, ya después de haber sido perseguido por celos y huir; después de haber sido enfrentado violentamente y haber salido victorioso, volvía a los brazos de la mujer que amaba tan intensamente.  
  
No se supo nada de ella hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando la familia se dirigía a la iglesia con la esperanza de que Julieta asistiera y ahí poder reunir a los dos enamorados. El primero en saberlo fue Romeo, podía percibir la poderosa energía de su amada que corría desorganizadamente por todo el aire, pero no sabia a que debía atribuirlo, ninguno de sus nuevos sentidos adquiridos al lado de Julieta estaba lo suficientemente afinado como para percibir cual era la causa, fue hasta que se unieron a la comitiva que se amontonaba frente a la iglesia cuando supieron que dicha fuerza se expandía con tanta rebeldía debido a que la fuente que la emanaba estaba estropeada.  
  
El dolor y desasosiego lo llenaron desde el fondo de los pulmones dándole una fuerza desgarradora que produjo un grito tan profundo que removió el alma de todos los presentes.  
  
Los funerales transcurrieron, y contrario a las expectativas, Romeo demostró la fortaleza y sumisión que había aprendido a exteriorizas estando en la guerra.  
  
Pero una noche, poco después del sepulcro, cuando todos comenzaban a dudar de la veracidad de ese amor, un llanto doloroso se escucho por el pueblo, llenando tanto las calles como los corazones de los testigos de un dolor mucho mas allá del comprensible; muchos pensaron que era algún espíritu; el espíritu de la mujer que aun bajo el influjo de la pasión exacerbada, regresaba al lado de su amado, pero cerca del amanecer el sonido de un revolver descargándose puso en tela de juicio todas las suposiciones.  
  
Fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando al llegar al cementerio, se comprendió todo, ahí se encontraba, sobre la tumba de Julieta, el cuerpo inerte y fiel de Romeo; que se unía a Julieta por toda la eternidad, para compartir juntos la única dicha que podrían conocer. 


End file.
